


Wicked Temptress

by Lynxphilia



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BEHOLD THE SMUT, Dom!Fili, F/M, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxphilia/pseuds/Lynxphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili won the egg hunt, now he just needs his prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Temptress

**Author's Note:**

> A bit cliche and overdramatic but *WHATEVER*

“Are you done yet?” Fili asked from the sitting room chair,

 

“Almost, you can handle another ten minutes.” You rolled your eyes as you placed a deep blue coloured egg behind a couch cushion.

 

“How many more eggs?” He asked after a moments’ silence. You looked over his form; his eyes were closes, his fingers were clasped together over his stomach, he had rolled up his sleeves so you could see the dusting of light hair over his fore arms, his legs were propped over the arm of the chair, you trailed your eyes up his legs to his thighs and stopping over the large bulge in his trousers…. “Love?” You blinked your eyes quickly and turned away,

 

“Not many more…five maybe?” You smiled, he groaned softly and put one of his forearms over his eyes. “Oh hush.” You swatted his elbow and he chuckled deeply.

When you had finished you placed your Easter basket on the coffee table and leaned over Fili’s form, he seemed near asleep by the way his breathing had evened out with his lips slightly parted. You pressed your lips gently onto his, he jumped slightly but loosely held your neck in place as his lips worked over yours. He trailed his tongue over your bottom lip before pushing his way into your mouth, you straddled his lap and ground slightly into him. He groaned deep in his chest as his other hand went to your waist, his tongue moved over yours slowly, provoking it. You gasped as he bit your lower lip, to which he smiled and chuckled at. When he pulled away you pouted defiantly,

 

“That wasn’t nice.” You spoke, he smiled widely before speaking,

 

“I’m sorry, Darling…are you finished hiding your eggs?” He asked, you nodded and pecked his cheek before climbing off of him. You had to pull him up and drag him in order for him to cooperate,

 

“Alright, all the eggs are hidden in the living room…I hid one Golden Egg and if you find it, you get a special surprise.” His eyes widened and he begun to glance around, “But, there is one rule…”

 

“And what is this rule?” You smiled devilishly,

 

“You can only pick one egg….” He shook his head at you,

 

“You are a wicked temptress.” You nodded your head, “And what will you be doing as I search for this egg?”

 

“I will be preparing your special prize.” You winked at him once before sauntering up the stairs,

 

“Wicked temptress!” He called after you,

 

“Get to it!” You called back.

 

_** -XxX- ** _

 

You had left Fili to his own devices as he looked around the room more thoroughly, one egg. He had to look for one particular egg…it was gold so he looked at the copper coloured vases near the foyer, then looking at the Grandfather Clock that was near the hallway that lead to the Den, he continued to look around items that would have shiny metal on them, but to no avail; all he had found was a white egg hidden in Y/N’s small wooden chest.

 

It had now passed 30 minutes since he started when he looked up that the Periodic Table Chart Y/N had gotten on her birthday, he glanced over the different elements when he landed on Gold, to which the symbol was Au, its atomic number 47, and it weighed 107. Fili turned to the small chest that lay on the mantelpiece above the fire place, Y/N’s grandfather had inherited the chest to her when he was 47 years old and he had passed away at 107. Fili opened the chest and took out the white egg, he turned it over and in the center was Au written in black lettering. Fili laughed and shook his head, he headed up the stairs with a smile on his face but it went blank when he spotted Y/N’s shirt on the 6th step, desire and lust began to pool in his stomach when he continued up to find Y/N’s socks and shoes at the top, as he walked to their bedroom he found more and more of her clothes strewn across the hall. Their bedroom door was closed but light streaked out from behind it, Fili swallowed deeply before opening the door slowly…

 

You smiled to yourself as you rid yourself of your shirt and left it on the staircase, you continued to undress and leave your clothes in the hall; when you arrived to your bedroom door you were stark naked. You quietly closed the door behind you and proceeded to close the light linen curtains over your window, you opened your closet and pushed away the hanging clothes to take out the box that lay at the bottom. You removed the lid and smiled to yourself as you pulled out the attire you had planned for your dear Fili; it was a short, see through dress that only went to your mid-thigh, the ends were lined with white fluff and the straps made of white ribbon, you had a teasing piece of knickers that covered you with white sheer material, at the back just at your tail bone there was a white ball made of the same fluff as the end of your dress, you had white boots with pumps that went to your knee as well as some white lace stockings, for your bra you had white fitting silk, to top it off you had purchased white bunny ears. You giggled to yourself before starting to dress.

Everything fit perfectly and it only took 10 minutes, you went to the bathroom to curl your hair and do your make up, which was a grey scale dramatic look that framed your eyes perfectly, you put on a candy scented and flavored lip gloss before heading to the bedroom and putting out some candy on the bedside table before laying down on facing the doorway.

You hear footsteps making their way up the stairs before they stop, you smile and bite your lip as the steps continue to come closer to the bedroom but stop just as they are outside the door. The door opened slowly, as if he was cautious about entering. Fili’s mouth dropped as he looked over your form,

 

“Did you win, my Prince?” You asked innocently, he nodded and you glanced at the white egg in his hand. You smiled and spoke once more, “Did you find my puzzle….interesting?”

 

“I’m more interested in what you are wearing…Mahal, woman!” He dropped the egg on the ground continued to ravish your form, you glanced down at his trousers and smiled evilly as he strained against the material of both his boxers and trousers.

 

“Do you…like it?” You asked as you gracefully got off the bed and walked toward him,

 

“I love it.” He breathed out, you smiled and begun to undo the buttons on his shirt then pushing it off. You nibbled and licked at his neck as your hands trailed over his chest then his stomach, you smiled and bit at him as his stomach muscles jumped under your touch. His own hands found their way to your hips and pulled you flush against him, “How long have you been waiting in this…sin of a dress?” You smiled and trailed your tongue up his neck to his ear,

 

“Not for very long…you took your time.” You whispered, he groaned and trailed his hands up to your breasts.

 

“If I’d known this would be waiting for me….I would have been quicker.” You gasped as he bit the right side of your neck, “What will we be doing on this…Easter Sunday?” He asked,

 

“We will role play as adorable bunnies by fucking all day long.” You whispered, cupping his erection. He moaned and moved his hands to unzip your dress,

 

“Whatever you wish, my Love.” He continued to undress you and move his lips across your shoulder and back to your collar bone. You pulled off the tie he had in his hair and tangled your fingers in those soft, luscious locks. He let your dress fall to the floor and pressed his lips to yours, your back arched into him as you craved for contact. He gripped the backs of your thighs and wrapped them around his waist, you moaned as you felt his hard cock pressing into your burning heat. He walked you both to the bed and lay you on your back, he stood back and looked over your flushed body with desire clouding his eyes. “You are beautiful…absolutely beautiful.” He whispered, he begun to undo your boots when you stopped him. He looked at you with a raised brow but you simply smiled and stood on your knees in front of him,

 

“You won…now I must give you a portion of your prize.” You spoke as you unbuttoned his trousers,

 

“Portion?” He gasped as you raked your nails over his thighs, feeling the strong muscle tense and jump.

 

“Yes, portion. Only you could have solved my puzzle…and I must reward you for it.” You trailed your tongue over the bulge in his boxers, his hands tangled in your H/C hair and tried to pull you closer. You quickly pulled down his boxers and immediately took his considerable length into your mouth. He groaned and bucked his hips into your mouth, since it was his prize you let him to as he pleased. He was much too long to fit inside your mouth so you stroked his remaining length with your hand and smirked at his ragged groan.

 

“Oh, don’t you-ah…laugh at me…” He grit out, you swiped over his crown with your tongue each time he pulled back and sucked hard when he pushed in. Eventually you had to come up for air so you continued to move your wrist in spiral motions while sucking and lapping at his crown. “Oh, holy fuck.” He moaned, you glanced up at him to see his head thrown back with his eyes shut tight, the tendons stood out on his neck and you could see his rapid pulse point. His thigh clenched under your free hand and you knew he was close, you sucked hard and he looked down at you.

 

God, that mouth. He thought as he watched his unbearably hard length disappear and reappear from your mouth, shining with saliva and pre-cum.

 

“Open your pretty mouth.” He growled, you obeyed and opened your mouth but continued to stroke him to completion. Fili came at the sight of you so wanton and needy for his seed. When he regained his breath he looked back down at you, you had cum streaked over your face and you were licking the white substance off your lips and scraping a part off your cheek with your finger. He groaned and felt his prick twitch at the sight of you, he pulled you to your feet and licked his own cum off your other cheek before shoving the load into your mouth with his tongue. You moaned as you tasted the bitter-sweet cum, even more so was that all you could feel was Fili, all you could see was Fili, all you could taste was Fili. It was a never ending pleasure and you didn’t want it to stop. “Wicked Temptress.” He growled on your lips, you looked at him innocently but he was having none of it. He lay you back on the bed and took off his shoes, socks, and trousers before crawling onto you and kissing you deeply. He pulled you up and undid your white bra before grabbing the mounds of flesh in both his hands, you moaned as his rough and calloused thumbs swiped over your swollen nipples. He trailed kisses down your neck, across your shoulder and down to your left breast. He placed feather kisses around your swollen nub, you arched your back and tried to pull him closer by tangling your hands in his hair and wrapping your legs around his waist. He groaned at the cool feeling of your boots on his burning skin and latched his lips on your nipple, you moaned brokenly and tightened your fingers in his hair. He moaned at the feeling and the sound had shivers running up your spine, his right hand was teasing your other breast while his free hand was rubbing at your sensitive clitoris. You bucked into his hold as his index finger ran through your slick wetness and circled once around your clitoris.

 

“Fili!” You yelled as he pushed in a finger,

 

“You’re so wet and tight around me, Love.” He growled, you bucked your hips in his hold as he began thrusting his finger in and out at an evilly slow pace. Then he suddenly pulled away and you cried out as his finger left you, you looked up at him with half-lidded eyes as he licked at his index and middle finger. “You taste divine.” He spoke. You whimpered and moved your hips, trying to find friction. He smiled and unzipped your boots, pulling them off slowly. He kissed at the inside of your knees as he undid your right boot, you whined as he kissed up your thigh to the hem of your knickers. “Is this what you want Love?” He asked, you nodded vigorously and keened as he pulled off both your knickers and stockings. When you were bare he looked down at you as if you were his world, and you were. He glanced at the bedside table and smiled when he saw a small bowl of Jolly Ranchers, he leaned over and grabbed a blue coloured candy; Blue Raspberry. He grinned down at you and pushed the candy between your lips, you moaned at the sour tang that filled your mouth. Fili’s cock hardened as the noise left you, he captured your lips and pushed his tongue past your lips. The sour taste sent jolts throughout his body but especially in his jaws, you both continued to pass the candy back and forth until it disappeared. He licked over your lips and rutted into your heat, you moaned as his hard length drenched itself in your slick.

 

“Please, Fili!” You groaned as he did nothing but tease. He obeyed and pushed straight into your silken heat, you both moaned in tandem as the friction created glorious waves of pleasure. He remained motionless as you became accustomed to his large size once more, “Fili…move…please.” You begged, he looked up at you through golden lashes. He nodded and kissed your cheek as he pulled out slowly and thrust in hard, you cried out and clawed at his back. “Fili!” He growled and groaned and panted next to your ear, no doubt his eyes were closed in ecstasy. He thrust in and out harder and harder than the last, he kept up his rhythm as he bit at your neck, then soothing the skin with his tongue. Your nails dug in deep and you locked your legs around his waist, finding a rhythm that suit you both. His weight shifted to his left hand while his right trailed down your side to your clitoris, he played with the nub as you let out a screaming moan. Shocks went down your spine and pooled in your stomach as warm delight, “F-Fee...” You gasped,

 

“I know…ah….clench for me, baby.” He ground out, you complied and squeezed around his length. He moaned and thrust harder, knocking the bed into the wall; the sound had you bucking in Fili’s grip. You had a moment to scream Fili’s name once more when white filled your vision and you came off the bed with a silent scream. Fili looked down at you as your eyes rolled back, your mouth opened and back arched. He thrust into once more before coming undone himself, pumping himself so you could both draw out your climax, his thrusts were short and shallow as his climax passed over. He pulled out with a slick, wet sound and you both moaned at the feeling. You both panted in unison as the beautiful feeling of orgasm passed over. “Round two?” He asked after his breathing had calmed.

 

“How soon can you get hard?”

 

“Already am.” He said as he cupped your mound with his hand.

 

You let out a moan.


End file.
